Demigod Devil
by Ship Stethan
Summary: The last of the Demigod Trilogy. Nico and Percy come to terms with their feelings for one another. Reviews always appreciated.


Demigod Devil

A/N: The last of the trilogy. Nico and Percy come to terms with their feelings.

Nico stood at the precipice of Tartarus looking down into it's thundering depths, waves of lava churning and spitting here and there. Nico thought about lots of things: his sister, Percy, rather the demigods were on the right side. Almost as though sensing his thoughts, Kronos spoke into his mind from the depths.

"I see you," the Titan whispered.

Nico drew in a breath, but continued standing there. He ran his finger across his lips, as he thought of Percy. He had thought it could mean nothing, but he was wrong.

"Nico," Kronos whispered into his mind. "Why do you resist? We both want the same thing. Your father Hades has always been the most like me. He wouldn't have to die."

"Be quiet Kronos," Nico hissed. "You're interrupting my lava gazing."

"Fool," Kronos spat. "You can't keep me down here forever. I will rise again one day."

"Bah!" Nico snapped.

He walked away from the pit in a huff, so much for watching the fires of Tartarus while meditating.

"Remember my words Nico," the Titan whispered from behind him.

There was no way in hell Nico would heed the words of that fool Kronos. He'd seen first hand what happened to Luke. Luke hadn't been a bad person, he'd just trusted the wrong person, and Kronos was about the worst being to put one's trust in. Nico needed to get out of here. He focused and then vanished into the air with a pop. He reappeared at Camp Half Blood, cursing himself for subconsciously choosing this destination. Nico looked around at the cabins, his gaze pausing on the Poseidon cabin. Then he noticed Jason Grace out of the corner of his eye. Jason walked over to him.

"Nico," Jason said by way of greeting.

"Hello again Jason Grace," Nico replied.

"I wanted to thank you," Jason told him.

"Hm?" Nico grunted, eying him with curiosity.

"You really challenged me, that time we fought," Jason explained. "You pushed me to my limits. I'll keep training, and one day I'll face you again Nico Di Angelo. I'll defeat you."

Nico smiled and then twisted into a smirk.

"You can try," he said, shaking his head.

The Poseidon cabin's door opened and out walked Percy, eying Nico with interest.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone," Jason said before returning to the Zues cabin.

Nico scowled at that. He wondered just how much Percy had told his other campers.

"Hello Ghost King," Percy greeted with a smirk.

"Hello Seaweed Brain," Nico retorted, using Annabeth's favorite insult.

"Miss me?" Percy asked confidently.

Yes, Nico actually had. He walked forward and grabbed Percy by the shirt, pulling him into a kiss. They held this kiss a little longer, but it was still chaste, before Nico pulled away.

"This is weird," he said.

"Weird for you 20's man," Percy pointed out.

Nico jumped back from him a few paces and drew his scythe.

"I want to settle something Jackson," he called Percy out.

"I'm not afraid Nico," Percy retorted, drawing Riptide.

"Good," Nico told him with a evil smile, not unlike his father's. "You will be."

Nico charged forward with his scythe. Percy rushed and swung Riptide, parrying the attack. Nico tossed his scythe aside and raised his hands.

"Fear!" he shouted with wide eyes.

Percy shuddered and wrapped his arms around himself, dropping Riptide to the ground.

"No," Percy whispered. "Don't come any closer. Stay away!"

Nico felt a twinge of guilt. He shouldn't be doing this to Percy, but his 20's mentality of what made a man won out. He couldn't cow down to someone. Percy threw himself on the ground sobbing.

"No mom," he sobbed. "Grover. Annabeth. Nico."

Nico grit his teeth, knowing this was wrong, he should stop. Nico waved his hand and Percy looked up at him, a manic gleam in his eyes, his breathing heavy.

"I am sorry, Percy," Nico whispered, looking away. "I should not have done that."

Percy walked slowly toward him and threw himself into Nico's arms.

"You're not lost," he whispered. "You're here."

"It was just an illusion," Nico said softly. "I shouldn't have done that, it was underhanded. I just wanted to win. You don't understand how they viewed manhood in the old days Percy. We may not be years apart in appearance, but otherwise, we're generations apart. I'm an old man Percy. You don't want to be with someone like me."

Percy looked into Nico's dark eyes.

"You're wrong," he whispered, bringing their lips together.

It wasn't a long kiss, but it held Nico's whole heart, and when they pulled away he smiled at the son of Poseidon.

"Very well," Nico whispered. "I'm warning you, I'm old fashioned. Date first, take it slow."

Percy nodded and the two of them joined hands, walking across Camp Half Blood, not caring who saw. Chiron looked out from the Big House and shook his head in disbelief. Poor Annabeth...

The End


End file.
